Rules
'General Rules' *Do not bully other people. We all have feelings. Treat someone else as you would yourself. *For your own safety, do not give away personal information, such as Age, Location, or phone number. Only personal info allowed is your gender. *Use proper grammar. *Don't swear or call people rude names. *Do not vandalize or spam this wiki. The contributing users have worked hard to make it what it is, and destroying their work or flooding it with mean or unnecessary comments is not only disrespectful but wrong. *Do not make fun of other people's beliefs, or force your beliefs on them. *A sockpuppet is an online identity used for purposes of deception, most commonly used when a blocked person pretends to be a different user. This is not allowed or tolerated, and any sockpuppets detected will be blocked. *If an administrator tells you to stop doing something, you need to stop. 'Roleplay Rules' *Don't adopt or create more cats than you can keep track of. Try to stay within five of four cats in each clan. *Don't play other people's cats unless the owner gives you permission. If you have an idea for the cat, leave a message on the owner's talk page. *Do not edit people's cats without their consent, unless it is for grammatical purposes. *You are allowed to create cats and add them to the clan. Make sure you roleplay them. Too many cats without owners will clutter the wiki. *If you want to Roleplay a cat, leave a comment on the clan the cat is in and wait for an admin's reply. If this is not an option (as some users have pointed out, their browsers will not let them comment) leave a message on an administrator's talk page. *DO NOT TRY TO ADOPT A CAT WITHOUT AN ADMIN'S PERMISSON! *If you adopt a cat, you have permission to change that cat's history, picture, even appearance if wanted. Not the rank, though. You may also change their personality. *You may not adopt more than two high-level cats (Medicine cats, Leaders, Deputies). You can only adopt ONE leader. *DO NOT edit anyone's roleplay post, unless it is for a very good reason. *You may not kill another person's cat without their permission. 'Fanfiction Rules' 'Writing' *Only make stories on Warriors. I can't have this wiki cluttered with Fanfictions that don't match our topic. *Try to keep your stories family friendly. Don't put mature content (Sex, swearing, Etc.) in your story. Censored cursing is also not permitted. **Any mature fanfictions will be deleted immediately. *Quizzes are allowed on this wiki! But only Warriors quizzes, please. 'Commenting' *Leave comments that are Constructive, saying what you liked about the fanfiction, but also try and add what they can improve on. Example: "I really liked this story! Ravenpaw is a very interesting character, and it'll be neat to see how her personality develops. Nettlepaw is so annoying, but I'm getting the feeling he likes Ravenpaw. One thing I did notice that you switched from second to first person a little bit, but it's an easy mistake to fix. Otherwise, great work!" **Comments like, "THIS IS SO GOOD WRITE MORE!!" or "LOL, :)" are not constructive. *Comments such as "galkjdlakjg;lasjkg;alsgj" are considered spamming, and will be deleted. *Any comments with mature content within will be removed, and the person responsible will be banned.